Voltage Inc. Wiki:Manual of Style/Game guide
This is a guide for game articles. Note that if a section does not apply to the page, it should be skipped (e.g., if is no trivia pertaining to the game, the "Trivia" section shouldn't be included). Lead The lead section is anything included before the table of contents and/or the article content. It does not have any headings. With the exception of the introductory text, they are optional, depending on the situation, and must follow this order: # Article maintenance tags (e.g., . Alternatively, the maintenance tags can be included within a specific section of the article, with the exception of "Article stub" which must always in the lead section. # Infobox game template. This template is used for released games. # Introductory text, explaining what this article is about. # Table of contents, which generally appears after the lead, provided there is more than four headings. If the page is long but does not have any table of contents, you may manually add it with __TOC__. While the infobox game template contains many fields, you do not need to fill every field. The only mandatory fields are: the title of the game; its Kanji title, if applicable; the games profile image; the image width fields; release date, if applicable; and rating. The introduction should always include the game title, which should be bolded by placing three apostrophes on either side of the word; what devices it was released on; and its release date. Additional information may include its feature in ''Sweet Cafe by Voltage''. Article content The sections should start at h2 ( ), e.g., Plot . All sections are optional, depending on the situation. Plot This section should briefly summarize the plot of the story. Any relevant information discovered during the prologue should be added here. Characters This section should list the main and secondary characters. Characters should be listed using *. Gallery The gallery section is used for videos and group images, if applicable. The videos and images are sorted within galleries using a tabber box. The orientation for videos is not set and images may be set in either portrait or landscape mode depending its orientation. Special stories This section should link to the games special stories section. Trivia Although trivia can be an interesting addition to articles, these sections can be quickly filled with superfluous or speculative information. To help editors when they are adding trivia the following guidelines should be observed. * When you are adding trivia, try to stick to known facts and avoid theorizing as much as possible. Adding facts that allow readers to draw their own conclusions is sometimes acceptable however. * Placing personal opinion in trivia is not acceptable. * No name etymologies should be added unless they are confirmed by a valid source as having a special significance. Trivia should be listed using *. External links This section is used primarily for the iTunes and Google Play download links. There are no strict guidelines on what kind of off-wiki links may be included in this section, as long it is related to the article and it does not constitute spam. Their inclusion (and removal) depends on the situation. External links should be listed using *. References Add when at least one has been used within the article. The wiki will automatically list the references. Categories Categorize the page accordingly. Category:Voltage Inc. Wiki Category:Policies and guidelines